independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill O'Reilly
' William James "Bill" O'Reilly, Jr.' (born September 10, 1949) is a left-leaning independent journalist who is known for hosting The O'Reilly Factor on FOX News. He has won many awards such as the illustrious Peabody award, which is the same as a Polk award. Although he has slight liberal tendencies, he is known for at least showing BOTH sides of the story. He has broken such stories as how you cant explain how the tides work or how 4chan is a far left website that has made over 9000 child porn jokes about Vegeta. Bless him and let us be thankful theres journalists like him. Early life O'Reilly was born to parents who were blue collared. Green collared you could even say, because his family was full blooded Irish. Despite the hardships that the Irish face in America (way worse then anything Blacks have ever had to deal with) O'Reilly pulled himself up by the bootstraps to become one of the great journalists on the hard-hitting show Inside Addition. He was soon hired by FOX News because they wanted to be fair and balanced and they knew he was the guy to pull it off. Showing BOTH sides When hes doing an interviw turn up the volume and prepare to hear something special because O'Reilly puts BOTH sides on the hot seat. When your in the No Spin Zone you can NOT try to do youre liberal spin. A change we can REALLY believe in. He once had arugala lover Barack Obama on and verbally destoyed Barack. All he could do was evade O'Reillys questions. O'Reilly knew that Obama is a hard core neo-Nazi Marxist who wants to raise taxes which will take like all of all are salery and also puts mustard on his burger. O'Reilly supports the tea parties and knows that liberals put plants in the crowd with racist signs and then peg plants as average tea partiers. He knows theres that by trying to replace the tradishinal greeting of 'Merry Christmas' with 'Happy Holidays', liberals have declared a War on Christmas and he points out that atheists are WRONG. Whats funny is these guys blindly follow the worlds of such people as Bertrand Russell without keeping an open mind and questioning whether perhaps he was wrong. B. Russell spouted a bunch of nonsense yet atheists swallow it up. He also stood up to the people who unfairly blamed Bush for all there hardships and despair. August of 2006 Hurricane Katrina struck and people blamed Bush. O'Reilly bravely pointed out it was the people of New Orleans own fault and there mostly thugs and drug addicts anyway. O'Reilly has had Jon Stewart has a guest and pointed out that all his viewers are stoned slackers who smoke pot. A top academic, hes also pointed out that global warming is NOT true and is just a conspiracy by liberals to make us "go green" Be an independent and question everything liberal scientists tell you, because they have an agenda. And as far as waterboreding goes, it is NOT torture and stop trying to say that innocent people were tortured like the guy who drove that taxicab. A general rule of thumb is that if someone is tortured to death by American military then they must have been guilty of something. O'Reilly vs cRap O'Reilly has taken on many of the so called "gangster rappers" who are thugs polluting are country with there vile filth. He slammed Eminem for his 5 second reference to Sarah Palin, noting that after 10 years of attacking numerous celebrities, this time it really mattered for some reason and that left wing pubications needed to report on it. 1 How dare they not cover the important news story that a lyric in a song was insulting to Palin. Typical liberals. O'Reilly also has taken on Ludacris, getting him dropped by Pepsi for being sexually disprespectful to women 2, which was illustrated by those times Ludacris called his female subordinate on the phone and repeatedly sexually harassed her. False accusations and controversy O'Reilly was falsely accused of sexual harassment and moved to squash the indictment immediately. Like he would ever call a woman to mate or do whatever with her when he has a wife at home. That would be hippocracy wihich O'Reilly is NOT capable of. All that stuff she claimed he said about vibrators and luffahs and a penis pump, kind of hard to believe. She dropped all charges which means he beat her in court and is innocent. Also Law and Order once had an episode where one of the characters said something mean about O'Reilly. But O'Reilly didnt care, it just proved that executive producer Dick Wolf has a far left agenda. Oh and its funny that the left tried to paint him as a racist just because he went to a Black restaurant and was surprised that people werent sayin "yo cracka wheres my m-fin ice tea?". It was a complement! Popular culture Steven Colbert tries to do an Onion style parody of him but it is NOT funny. References 1 http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1608906/eminems-we-made-video-slammed-by-bill-oreilly.jhtml 2 http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,345308,00.html